


Jaskier x Reader :  A Bard Bewitched

by SidneyDR



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyDR/pseuds/SidneyDR
Summary: Unfortunate circumstances cause you to get lost in the forest until the sound of a lute pulls your attention. A handsome bard seems very eager to help you, a damsel in distress, to get out of the forest. One problem, you’re a witch on the run and those who chased you into the forest are still looking for you.
Relationships: Jaskier x reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, jaskier x you, reader x jaskier, you x jaskier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my writing on my tumblr Everlastingdreams . I always post new stories and updates there first :)   
> And I've already finished this story. The next chapter should be up tomorrow :)   
> Let me know what you think.

You had been helping people for a long time now, healing their ails and pains. It was a peacefull life. Until one day people started to go missing, one by one. Only to turn up dead soon after. Then one day the whispers started, you noticed them, noticed how people became quiet when you were around.  
It was your worst fear, you had aided this town for years. As a witch, you could help the ill. But now it seemed that they believed you had something to do with the murders. You hoped after all these years they would know that you would never do such a thing.  
The next day you were awoken by loud knocking on your door. You heard men shouting “Kill the witch!” Over and over again, you had no time to grab anything as you bolted out the backdoor. Having to run for your life you ran into the forest to try and lose those pursuing you. It seemed to have worked as you could no longer hear or see them. This left you with a new problem.  
You were lost in the forest. Cold, scared but mostly hurt because of the betrayel of the townspeople. They had condemned you without evidence, you were a witch and that was enough evidence for them.  
You shivered as you walked through the forest, trying to find your way.  
You had been walking for an hour when you heard something. Deciding that following the noise must lead to somewhere more then trees and well…trees.  
As you got closer to the sound you realised it was the sound of a lute being played. Then you heard someone sing.  
At least they’re not singing about killing witches you thought.  
Finally reaching the origin of the singing you saw a man sitting on the grass, leaning against a tree with his back. Mindlessly playing a lute.  
It looked like he was composing his own song. You wondered if you should talk to him.  
He didn’t look like he carried a sword, and it was just one person. And he didn’t look familiar, so perhaps he wasn’t even from this town.  
You stepped from behind the trees, the breaking of some twigs beneath your feet drawed his attention. He looked up from the lute and when his eyes focused on yours he smiled broadly.  
You approached with caution “Hello..”  
He sprung up on his feet and brushed some grass from his trousers. He didn’t notice the leaf stuck in his hair that had fallen from the tree. He even bowed as you stepped closer “Milady.”  
You weren’t used to people actually bowing for you. You weren’t royalty nor a highborn. Not even a descendant of a highborn “Hi.. I am glad to find another person in this forest. My name is y/n l/n. I was taking a walk and I fear I have become lost.”  
He stepped closer but still kept his distance as if he was afraid that you would bolt back behind the trees again “Fear not Miss l/n . My name is Julian Alfred Pankratz. But please, just call me Jaskier.”  
It was nice to see a friendly face after everything, a bonus that he was handsome “Jaskier ? The name sounds familiar to me.”  
His eyes lit up “Oh then perhaps you have heard of my song ! It has become quite popular.”  
You smiled playfully at him “You’re a bard ?” You saw him nod in agreement. “What song has made people praise you so ?”  
He grabbed the lute he had put down against the tree “If the lady wishes I could sing it for her ?”  
He winked at smiled at you and you felt heat rise to your cheeks. Then you remembered why you were in the forest in the first place. People were looking for you, and it was best to remain as quiet as possible because of this.  
Before you could stop him he began to sing. You recognised the song as he started with the famous line “Toss a coin to your witcher.” And with that you also realised that he was the bard travelling with the infamous witcher.  
You stepped closer quickly putting your hand over the one he was using to control the chords “I have heard of it.”.  
He seemed frozen in place for a moment until you drew back your hand and took a step back again.  
He cleared his throat, feeling like it had gone dry so suddenly “I am humbled that my song has reached the ears of one so lovely as you, Miss l/n.”  
You chuckled “Please just call me, y/n.”  
“Of course, y/n.” He seemed happy to just use your first name.  
“I know we just met, but I was wondering if you could show me how to get out of the forest ?” you looked at him sheepishly.  
“Oh !” he clapped his hands together and pointed at you “You wish for me to accompany you ?”  
You gave him a nervous smile “Well…yeah. Do you want to ? I understand If you-”  
He quickly interupted you “Of course I will join you, I’m not the type of man to leave a lady stranded in the woods. Please, follow me !”  
In two quick long strides he was beside you and you started walking, he seemed very eager to help you. A total stranger, and some of your faith in humanity was restored.  
“So do you wander around this forest often ?” he attempts conversation.  
You laughed a little “You mean do I get lost in this forest often ?”  
“Meh, whichever you prefer.” Jaskier couldn’t help but look at you.  
How did he get so lucky to meet a beautiful woman in the forest ? A damsel in distress. Who actually seemed nice. He couldn’t wait to tell Geralt about how he found you and helped you and-  
* THUD *  
His thoughts were interupted as he fell to the ground after stumbling over a badly placed branch.  
Within seconds you were kneeling besides him on the ground “Are you alright ?” worry plastered on your face as you scanned his for any damage.  
He’d leave this part out when he’d tell the story to Geralt.  
He hissed in pain, not really daring to look at you to see your reaction “Yeah.. I’ve been through worse.”  
You took hold of his arm and helped him up “Perhaps. But still, are you okay ? Is anything hurting ?”  
He looked at you and saw the genuine worry in your eyes, soon finding himself wanting to get lost in them “It’s nothing really, maybe a bruise or two.”  
You brushed some grass off of his sleeve and then reached up to take the leaf from his hair that had been stuck there “There. Good as new.”  
Jaskier liked you the second he met you, but now he could almost feel his heart burst. He wasn’t often shown genuine care and kindness “ I can’t believe you’re real.”  
You blinked at him confused “What do you mean ?”  
“You’re just…” he waves his hands at you “.. You just popped up in this forest and you are..” he pauzes, cursing under his breath as he didn’t find the right word.  
“I didn’t just pop up here.” you admit awkwardly.  
“PERFECTION !” the word came to him finally. And he exclaimed it loud enough to make you lean back a little at the sudden loudness.  
It left you speechless and Jaskier looked at you a little embarresed.  
“Forgive me. I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable by being so forward.” his voice was hushed now.  
Your lips turned into a sweet smile and you looked at him. The handsome bard who seemed so kind, so sweet and funny. Yet so unsure of himself.  
“It’s alright, Jaskier. I am flattered that you think of me as such. But no one is truly perfect, we all have our flaws, they makes us who we are.” he relaxed again “And I am gratefull to have met such a handsome and kind man like yourself.” you added.  
His eyes lit up and he started to stumble with his words “I..well.. it’s.. I…”  
You patiently waited for him to form an intelligible sentence when he finally sighed and brushed the last bit of dirt from his clothes.  
“I would ask you if you would like to join me for a drink some time, but I believe we should make our way out of the forest first.” he tried to say it nonchalantly but you could hear the shaking in his voice.  
“I’d like that.” you shot him a playfull grin.  
He was left staring at you, and you could almost see the wheels in his head turn as he thought about it “Sorry.. which part of that would you like ?” he finally asked with an uncertain voice,  
“You get me out of this forest and I’ll tell you.” you kept your eyes on his long enough to give him a hint.  
Then he blinked and cleared his throat as he turned so he stood sideways, he held out his arm, gesturing for you “Shall we ?”  
You nodded and locked your arm in his, and for a moment you had forgotten your troubles.  
Seeing the worst of humanity only hours ago and now seeing the best. A reminder that your work was not in vain, that there was still good people out there who you could help.  
But would he still think you were perfect if you told him what you were ?  
“We’re almost there, can you hear the river ?” he looked at you.  
You listened and indeed heard the running of water “I do.”  
“I was supposed to meet my friend there, it’s a little early. I could ask him if you could join us on our journey to the next town ? It’s only a day’s travel from this one.” Jaskier looked at you hopefully, still paying attention to where he stepped so he wouldn’t fall again.  
“Your friend ? Is it the witcher from your song ?” you asked with caution.  
“Yes. Geralt Of Rivia. I know he looks intimidating and he doesn’t say much more then a few words most of the time but he’s a good person.” he pondered the thought.  
You knew you had to tell Jaskier what you are, maybe he could convince the witcher that you weren’t evil. That you didn’t mean harm. To explain to him what had happened.  
You stopped walking and with that Jaskier stopped in place as well “Jaskier.. I have to tell you something. I-”  
The snapping of twigs snapped your attention to your left, and you drew a sharp breath when you recognised the person walking to you.


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of the men who had chased you into the forest and only seconds later the others emerged as well. Twelve men stood before you and Jaskier now and you were starting to panic. Jaskier was oblivious to what going on.

“Gentlemen,” his eyes focused on the weapons they were carrying along “ Is it hunting season already ?”

The men stepped closer to you, this was bad. Really bad.  
“Out of the way ! We’re here for the witch !” the first man shouted.  
Jaskier furrowed his brows “What witch ?”.

His gaze darted around the place but then he looked back at you before turning to the men and he let’s out a laugh “Her ? I’m sure this all a big misunderstanding.”  
He holds out a hand in your direction “This lady is not a witch. I’ve met a witch before, they aren’t very friendly.”  
You watched as they slowly start to surround the two of you. He seems confident that this is just a mistake and doesn’t realise the immediate danger.  
You don’t move from the spot you were standing at, not wanting to provoke the men.  
“Jaskier.” You put your attention on the bard. He looked at you, still smilling, but the look in your eyes made the smile slowly vanish. “Step aside. Please.”  
He looked confused, then shock washed over him “You..you’re..?”  
You nodded apologetically, you never wanted to endanger an innocent person.  
He now seemed to notice the threat of the people surrounding the both of you, he tried to remain calm.  
“Well.. ha ! I mean… maybe she is a witch..” his eyes darted between you and the men “Doesn’t automatically make her an evil one.”  
Your eyes softened at his words, at least he didn’t have the predjudice those men had. But you knew those men would not listen to reason. You were a witch, you had magic. It was enough for them to want you dead. And standing between the bloodthirsty men and you was a simple bard. Risking his own life to try and make them spare yours.  
His attempt was futile and you saw the men draw their swords and axes.  
You knew what you had to do.  
“Jaskier. You must step away now !” Your tone was stern and he swallowed hard. He realised that it wasn’t a request, it was a command.  
He looked at you one last time, you nodded, letting him know it was okay.  
And then to your relief he stepped backwards in your direction, turning only then to step out of the way.  
“GET HER ! BURN THE WITCH !”

They charged at you and with a swift motion of your hand three men were slammed into the trees nearby knocking them out. Some went to help those unconcious, others continued to come closer.

Another move with your hand and fire rose from the ground, they tried to move past it and you made the flames blow towards them. Some ran away as others dragged their comrads away from you. Jaskier watched it all happen, mouth agape and in absolute awe. Oh the song this would make !

Two men walked around you, circling you like sharks. You weren’t good at close combat, and you weren’t used to using your magic like this. It was wearing you out quickly. You had to think of something fast. You glanced at Jaskier and mouthed the words stay back. He nodded and stayed were he was. Part of him wanted to help you, but the look in your eyes made it clear that you didn’t need the help. Not now.

You balled your hands into fists, about to do something you hoped you would never have to do. Perhaps…

Thunder sounded suddenly as clouds turned dark within seconds, the men’s eyes shifted revealing fear they tried to hide.

You saw as they looked at each other and gave a discreet nod to one another.

They both charged at you, one on each side, and then you opened your hands.

Lightning struck the ground in front of them, throwing both of them to the ground from the force.

They tried to crawl to their feets until another sound of thunder made them freeze in place. They looked at you in pure horror.

You could end their lives, let the lightning strike them down. But you remembered Jaskier’s words from moments ago. A witch but not necessarily an evil one.

“Let us go. And I shall let you live.” you warned them.

You heard footsteps behind you as Jaskier slowly walked up to you.

He looked at you, then to the men on their hands and knees on the ground.

“Yes. Leave us alone before y/n ..” he hesitated before putting a hand on your shoulder and tapped, leaving his hand there “- turns you into ugly little toads.” Jaskier looked at you proudly as he spoke.

The men looked at each other once, then they scrambled to their feet and ran away.

You both breathed in relief at the sight, you looked at him and Jaskier looked both shaken and enthusiastic at the same time. You felt guilty for risking his life, he has been nothing but kind and he could have been killed because of you. A witch.

Jaskier smiled broadly, still not able to believe what had just happened. He’d have a field day telling Geralt about this. Then he looked at you and noticed the way you were looking at the ground “What’s wrong ? Did they hurt you ? I didn’t see if they got close enough to do so..” he reached his hand out to you, still not sure if it was appropriate to touch you even if it was to comfort you.

He took a chance and placed his hand on your arm, pulling your attention to him.

“I’m sorry, Jaskier. I didn’t know how to tell you.. or even explain it without it sounding bad.” you held back tears.

He gave you a reasurring smile “I’ve heard and seen a lot of crazy things, go on, try me.”

You looked at him and he looked at you encouraging, sighing you told him what had happened.

“As you know now, I am a witch.” you admitted sheepishly, still afraid of his reaction.

He spoke in a sarcastic voice “Oh really ? I couldn’t tell.” then he chuckled and you relaxed more.

“I’ve been helping people in this town for a few years now. Helping the sick, making medicine and potions. Then people started to go missing and were found dead. They are blaming me for the deaths. I never….” a tear fell from your eye.

The smile vanished from his face and he first held you lightly by the shoulders. But then, as if it was his instinct, he placed his hands on your face and cupped your cheeks “No no no no.. please don’t cry. You saved my life ! I don’t believe that you killed those people.”

You looked into his eyes and were relieved to see that he indeed believed you, a small smile tugged at your lips and you wiped away the tear “Thank you, I can’t believe they’ve forsaken me after everything I did for them.” anger grew inside of you. Anger at the prejudice they had towards you.

He looked at his hands on your face as if he just now became aware of where they were, he removed them from your face and let them hover over it instead. A blush was creeping on his cheeks “Damn those prejudiced bastards ! They don’t deserve you ! ” he stepped back and raised his hands up in the air as he spoke “I’ve seen monsters. You are anything but a monster, y/n.” he let his hands fall at his side.

The way he smilled at you so sweetly made your heart melt.

The sound of a horse galloping made you both look away from each other.

You swallowed hard when you saw who it was.


	3. Chapter 3

“AH GERALT ! You are fashionably late.” Jaskier exclaimed and stepped in your direction “ I want you to meet y/n.” he said excited.

The witcher descended from the horse “I saw the lightning. There’s a witch in this forest.” he looked at the bard “Jaskier, take her away from here. It’s not safe.”

“Ha… yes..” Jaskier shifted on his feet awkwardly and saw the panic in your eyes “About that..uhm..”

The witcher looked impatient at him “What ?”

Jaskier cleared his throat “I’ve already.. found the witch.”

Geralt’s eyes turned to you immediately and your eyes darted between him and Jaskier in fear.

Jaskier noticed his mistake “OH! No wait !” he held up his hands in surrender as he stepped in front of you “She’s not an evil one. In fact she’s far nicer then Yennefer, so there’s that.”

Geralt looked angry at the bard for a moment before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

“I didn’t kill those people in the town. They think I did. They chased me into the forest and that’s how I met Jaskier. He was guiding me out of this place.” you explained, still not getting any closer to the witcher.

Jaskier looked back at you and added “Then the men who were chasing her, found us and tried to kill us. She saved me.” he stepped close into the witcher’s personal space “You should have seen it Geralt, it was amazing. She flung them around like ragdolls, then there was fire and-” he seemed thrilled to the core to tell the story.

“Jaskier.” Geralt stopped him from continuing. The bard fell silent and stepped back.

The witcher looked at you again, noticing that you did look afraid of him “I’m Geralt. I know you did not kill those people. I just killed the monster that did.”

Your eyes widened at that.

“Been busy it seems.” Jaskier noted.

Geralt looked at him then at you, then back at him “Look who’s talking.”

Jaskier understood the insinuation and he looked a little embarresed.

“Do the people in the town know this ?” you broke the awkward silence.

Geralt shook his head “Not yet, I was on my way there before I saw the lightning.”

“Do you want to come ? We shall clear your name of any crimes.” Jaskier chimned in and you nodded your head.

“May I ?” you looked at Geralt hopefull.

He nodded in agreement and then he helped you on Roach, making you sit behind him as he rode and Jaskier walked next to you, playing the lute. Silently jealous of the way your arms were around Geralt and not him. When you reached the town, the people gathered around. Even those who had chased you. Geralt climbed off of Roach, Jaskier quickly moved so he could be the one to help you off of the horse. He carefully got you to the ground again and your eyes scanned the people’s expressions.

Fear and anger.

They looked as afraid of you as of Geralt.

“Stay here.” Geralt told you and you nodded.

He walked closer to the people, stopping to speak to them “What killed those people was not a witch. It was a nightwraith.”

You saw the people look in shock, then shame when they heard the truth.

Jaskier stepped closer to the people as well “Shocking isn’t it ? I mean.. who would have thought that the witch, who spend YEARS taking care of you, was not the one killing you?” he spoke in an angry sarcastic voice “It makes no sense.”

You walked up to Jaskier and placed a hand on his arm, he turned to you and calmed down.

One of the men who had circled you in the forest walked towards you “I am so glad that this misunderstanding is solved !”

You looked at him coldly at his lack of apology, he was just brushing this off like he didn’t just try to kill you.

He forced a smile “My boy is sick, you see… we could use a witch.”

Geralt looked at him in disgust. Jaskier took a step in the man’s direction “You-” you grabbed him by the arm and made him stop. He cursed under his breath, speechless at the man.

You stepped close to the man “You chased me from my home, the home where I welcomed you when you were ill. Now you come to me for help ?”

He shifted on his feet uncomfortably as he looked at the ground not daring to meet your eyes.

You sighed and walked towards the house you knew his son lived.

Jaskier took hold of your arm “Are you insane ? They just tried to kill you !”

You placed your hand on Jaskier’s “You’re right. But it’s like you said. I might be a witch, but I am not an evil one. His father might hate witches, it doesn’t mean the boy will. I will not let an innocent child die, the boy is not his father.”

Jaskier sighed in defeat and he let go off your arm “Fine..go.. and save the kid” he wavered his hand. Silently admiring you for doing so.

He was worried for your safety, this bard was getting under your skin. You smiled and quickly placed a kiss on his cheek. His cheeks turned red instantly, and he seemed lost for words.

The man clasped his hands together “Oh thank you ! I will repay you for this !”

You gave him a cold stare “Save it. I am not doing this for you. I am doing this so this boy will realise not all witches are evil. I have faith that not all people will want to burn me. I am not a bigot like you.”

Then you walked past him, towards the house where the sick boy was. It didn’t take you long to realise what was wrong and with the ingredients they fetched from your house and the forest, you were able to help him. It was nightfall by the time you were finished and all this time both Jaskier and the witcher had helped you help the boy. Geralt by looking at anyone threatheningly who dared to question what you were doing. And Jaskier by cutting up some of the ingredients.

The fever of the boy had disappeared and he was sipping some soup. He would be playing with his friends again soon enough.

Geralt and Jaskier sat outside, leaning against the wall of the house when you walked out.

“How’s the boy ?” Geralt enquired.

You sat down next to him “He’ll live and tell the tale.”

“Of how a beautiful witch saved his live.” Jaskier chimned in and leaned forward so he could look past Geralt at you.

Geralt looked at the display and rolled his eyes before standing up “I’ll be at the inn.” he told the bard who was paying him no mind.

He looked at you once more “You did well, y/n.”

“Thank you. And thank you for clearing my name, Geralt.” you told him.

He nodded in confirmation before walking away.

Jaskier scooted closer to you, taking up the spot where Geralt had just sat.

“So..” he fumbled with his lute “I must say that that lightning really brought out the color of your eyes.”

You raised a brow at him, trying not to laugh.

He cleared his throat “The whole fire thing.. was really sexy.” he looked you in the eyes now.

And you couldn’t help but laugh “Wauw.”

He sighed at his own poor attempt “Sorry..”

You stopped laughing and watched the bard turn silent “It’s alright. I am flattered, really. Not only did you try and protect me, help me and now you are flirting with me.”

“Because I like you.” the words tumbled out of his mouth.

And that how you knew he was telling the truth, he didn’t dare look at you anymore after his confession.

“I might have bewitched you.” you teased.

He looked at you now “I think you have.” then back at his lute in his hands.

You lifted your hand until your fingers were under his chin, and you turned his head to you. Your lips inches from his “I think.. you might have bewitched me too.”

His eyes fell from yours to your lips and you closed the last distance, you lips brushing against his. Your hands cupping his face as you deepened the kiss.


End file.
